Hang In There Baby
by Lilypad16
Summary: Crowley has changed Castiel into a baby. Sam a Dean must keep Castiel safe from all the demons that want him. All while trying to figure out how to take care of a baby angel.
1. Chapter 1

**This is set somewhere in season 6 and Sam has a soul. Please review and tell me what you think. This is my first Supernatural fanficiton story. Please review!**

"Sam," I screamed as a demon threw him across the room. Sam smacked his head against the wall heard, knocking him unconsciece.

I tried to help him, but stopped dead when I heard a nasty growl behind me. I whipped around quickly, my eyes landing on nothing. The sporadic barks of the hellhounds were coming from every direction and I had no way of telling how many of them there were.

Crowley laughed and I sent him a glare, hating him with every fiber of my being. I also hated myself for being so stupid as to walk into a trap like this. Suddenly Castiel was behind him, his hand raised, ready to kill Crowley once and for all. Cas's hand was a few inches away from its target when Crowley began to speak in a different language. I didn't need to be a genius to figure out that he was casting a spell.

As soon as the first word was out of Crowley's mouth Castiel's body started to jerk uncontrollably. Fear distorted his facial feature and he cried out in what I could only assume was pain. I cured out loud as Crowley continued the incantation and Castiel dropped to his keens.

I took a step towards them, wanting so desperately to help Castiel, but the barking of the hellhounds kept me at bay. It was then I realized that this was Crowley's plan from the beginning. He wanted Cas, not Sam, not me, he didn't care about us. He wanted Castiel, for only God knows what.

When Crowley finished Castiel was consumed by an extremely bright, almost white light that soon filed the entire room. When the light finally faded, I scanned the room. Crowley was gone, along with all the other demons and hellhounds. Sam was slowly starting to come around and where Castiel once stood was just a pile of his clothes.

I felt my eyes water as I ran over the bundle of clothes, thinking that he was dead. I bent down to pick up his trench coat; it was the only thing I had left of him. But when I went to grab it I uncovered a dark haired, blue eyed baby smiling up at me.

I gasped loudly, taken back by what I saw. Crowley had changed Castiel into a baby. Why? I had no idea, but I was certain that when word got out demons from all around would be lined up for miles at a chance to take him. A baby angel was just too easy of a target.

Without thinking I wrapped Castiel up in his trench coat. The bulkiness made him awkward to hold, but I took comfort I the fact that it would keep him warm. I made my way to Sam, keeping Cas close to me.

Sam slowly stood up, his hand bracing his back. "What happened?" he muttered.

"Nothing to exciting, but I hope you ready to be a daddy, cuz congratulations it's a boy." I gave Sam my signature smirk.

Confusion was plastered across Sam's face as he unintelligently muttered, "What?"

"Crowley turned Cas into a baby," I explained and uncovered the baby's face, showing Sam.

Sam's mouth fell open and he huffed. "What do we do now?' he asked.

I shrugged, "Go to Bobby's and see if we can find some way to reverse it," I answered, pulling Cas tighter into me. "And we better hurry; every demon on this Earth is going to want him."

When we walked outside, the cold December air hit us like a brick wall. Cas started to fuss a little and I shifted him in my arms, blocking him from the cold wind. The Impala was just around the corner. Snow started to fall and I rubbed Cas' back, trying to keep him from crying.

When we finally reached the impala I handed Cas off to Sam. I jumped in the driver's side and started up the car. I was a little shocked when Sam got into the back, but then I remembered that a baby in the front seat was considered unsafe.

"We need to stop and get a few things," Sam said from the backseat.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well for starters, a car seat," Sam raised his eyebrows at me.

"He's an angel; I don't think he can die in a car accident. Can't we just put him in a seatbelt and call it good?" I said, but I kept my eyes peeled for a store that would carry baby supplies.

Sam laughed without humor, "Yeah and when we get pulled over you can explain to the officer why it is okay to have a baby in a seatbelt. Good luck with the whole angel thing."

"Alright, alright, so we need a car seat. What else?" I shook my head.

"Well, like you said, he is an angel so we don't need to feed him. I don't think. So bottles and formula is out. We need blankets, clothes, a binky, a crib…"

"But he doesn't sleep," I interrupted.

"Yeah, but where are we going to put him while we sleep? We can't just leave him on the floor." Sam looked down at Cas.

"Can't he just lay down with one of us?"

"No, Dean, we might squish him."

"Right, we might squish the angel," I muttered rubbing my face with my right hand. "What is his doing now?"

"He's just looking at me, sucking on his fist. His hair is really curly. Has it always been curly?"

"No. I'm going to call Bobby and let him know what is going on. You keep thinking of things that we might need." I ordered Sam and got my phone out of the glove box and dialed up Bobby's number. The phone rang three times and I was ready to hang up when Bobby finally answered.

"Hello?" he answered in his gruff voice.

"Bobby, something happened during our battle with Crowley. He started speaking in some strange language that I have never heard before and well, you won't believe this, but he changed Cas into a baby." I told him. The other end was silent for a few moments and I was afraid that Bobby didn't believe me.

I was relieved when he asked, "Where are you now?"

"Um, still in Colorado. We are one our way to your place, but we are going to make a stop and get some supplies for our little bundle of joy." I looked through the review mirror; I could sort of see Sam and Cas.

"Okay, I will start doing some research, but I don't know that I will find. You guys just get here safe."

"Will do Bobby." I said and hung up.

"What did Bobby say?" Sam asked.

"That he will start some research and to get there safe." I told him. My eyes started to droop, but I shook my head roughly.

Sam must have noticed because he said with concern, "Dean, Bobby's is almost a day's drive from here. Why don't we just stop somewhere for the night?"

"It's only seven," I protested, but I really did want to stop.

"That gives us plenty of time to find a place and get the things we need."

"Okay," I drove for another twenty minutes till I found a Wal-mart. I parked in the maternity section and Sam gave me a dirty look, "What? We have a baby."

Sam just rolled his eyes and shook his head. He held Castiel close has he got out. I walked around the car and held out my hands. Sam gently passed Cas to me and I put Cas' face into my shirt. I wanted him to be was warm as possible. Cas grabbed onto my shirt with both of his fist. Again I started to rub is back in small circles.

The warm hit us as we walked through the door and I let up my grip on Cas. He little fists still clutched onto me and he started to chew on his hand. I made my way to the baby section in the store. First thing first, was clothes. I had no idea what size he was or how to read the sizes of baby clothes. And trust me when I say, there are millions of baby clothes to choose from.

I grabbed a pink onesie that had the words 'Pop Princess' on it. I held it up for Sam to see. "Hey, Sam look, blackmail. We could take pictures and everything," I grinned at him.

"Dean, focus." Sam said picking up a camouflaged shirt.

"He's no fun. Is he Cas?" I mumbled into Cas' head. He had that baby smell and I was reluctant to admit that I liked it.

Once we had a few articles of clothing, mainly onesies, we moved on to blankets. We ended p getting three of the softest we could find. One had a teddy bear on it and the other two had angels on it. Sam thought it was fitting to get the ones with angels. So we did. Next we needed a crib and car seat.

Picking out a car seat was easy, we just found the one that would be easiest to work, but the crib was another story. Sam wanted a little play pen type thing, but I wanted a full sized crib. There was no way of knowing how long we would have baby Castiel and if he was going to be stuck in a crib for eight hours a night, then we might as well get him one that's comfortable. But Sam wanted one that was easy to set up and take down, in case we needed to relocate or something. In the end we decided to get both. The full sized crib would stay at Bobby's and the play pen would be used when we traveled.

Sam made his way into the toy isle. "Does Cas need toys?' he asked.

"Of course he needs toys," I answered, "All babies need toys."

Then Castiel started to talk baby talk as if to tell us he agreed with me. I smiled and started to rock him. Sam grabbed a few toys, mainly ones that he could grab on to and chew on. There was this one that I partially liked. It was an arch and little animals hung done from in, Cas would lay on his back and reach up for them.

Cas continued to gibber jabber as we walked into the movie section. Sam insisted that we get some baby friendly cartoons for him. We picked out a bunch of Disney movies and a few others such as _Barney, Max and Ruby, _and_ Bubble Guppies. _Satisfied with our collection we decided it was time to check out, but I stopped before we could get to the cash register.

"What is it Dean?" Sam asked a little annoyed.

"We need a walker," I said turning back to the baby section.

"Do you need it now?" Sam asked.

I looked at him seriously, "I don't know. Cas do we need it now?"

Castiel, who hasn't stopped talking, let out a high pitched squeal. And rock back forcefully. For a moment I was afraid I would drop him, but I caught him and steadied him with my left hand. My shirt was soaked where he had drooled on it, but I didn't care.

"You heard him," I said smugly to Sam.

While back in the baby section Sam and I were arguing over which walker to get; the one with jungle animals or the one with sea animals. A mother gave us a weird look and approached us. She was carrying a little girl with a pink bow in her hair.

"First time parents?" she asked.

"Yep," I answered without looking at her. I was not in the mood to have this conversation, but luckily Sam was nice enough to converse with her.

"My brother is gay and he and his partner have been trying to adopt for months now," she said in a light tone.

"We're brothers." I turned towards her.

"Oh," she said, sounding surprised and a little disgusted, "That's nice." Then she quickly walked away holding her baby closer to her as he walked.

"Some people," I said throwing in binky and a white teddy bear in the cart.

"Why did you tell her we are brothers?" Sam asked putting the jungle animal walked in the cart.

I was a surprised he said that, "Would you rather think we are gay?"

"Yeah, Dean, it's better than her thinking we're into incest." Sam raised his voice a little.

"Well, I guess I will…Soap, we need baby soap," I suddenly remembered, marching off to find the soap isle.

When we were finally checking out Castiel was starting to fuss and wiggle around. I tried to sooth him by rocking him and humming to him, but he wouldn't have it. He wanted to be put down. I rubbed his back, but that only seemed to agitate him even more. Our clerk quickened her pace; she knew that the water works were coming.

Cas' blue eyes started to fill with big alligator tears. They were rolling down his cheeks and he wailed out. I wanted to put him down right then, on the cold, hard, store floor, but I knew that it would look bad. So I just tightened my grip on him.

"Look Cas," Sam said as he shook a rattle in front of his face. This seemed to calm him down quite a bit. Cas reached out for the rattle and Sam handed it to him, but Cas dropped it as soon as Sam let go. He started crying before the rattle even hit the ground.

Sam bent down to get it and then held out his hands. I gladly handed Cas over. I was stunned and a bit jealous when Cas automatically stopped crying the second he was in Sam's arms. So much for our "Profound Bond"

Eventually we got everything packed into the car. It took a lot of shoving and cramming, but we got everything in. Cas isn't too fond of his new car seat, but he is just going to have to suck it up. He started to cry when we buckled him in, but Sam saved the day when he gave him a binky and rattle. He shook that rattle the entire way to the hotel, by the time we got there I was about to throw the rattle out the window. But Sam gently reminded me that Cas liked it.

We went inside to check in. Cas was pretty pleased with the place, he wouldn't stop talking as we tried to check in. We decide to get a nicer place this time, since we had a baby and all. We were assigned a room on the third floor. The elevator ride was a little awkward, a woman in her early forties kept commenting on how beautiful Cas was.

"So Sam, do you want to put the play pen together or give Cas a bath?" I asked.

"Play pen," Sam answered immediately, giving me Cas.

I put Cas on the bed so I could fill up the bathtub. I knew that it needed to be warm, but not too hot. Getting it to the right temperature was difficult, but I eventually got it right. I was careful not to fill it up too full. I didn't need Castiel drowning.

When I went to retrieve Castiel he had his foot in his mouth and he was talking around it. I laughed at him and gently picked him up; his foot was still in his mouth when I put in the water. I held up his head with my left and with a stirrer foam cup I poured water on him. I massaged his head with shampoo. Sam was right; his dark hair had become curly. His blue eyes watched me, trusting me, to take care of him.

After his bath I wrapped him up in an over sized towel to dry him off and then dressed him in a plain white onesie. Sam was already drifting off to sleep on one of the beds. My eyes were starting to get heavy again I gently started to rock Cas. I went around and picked up a few things that Cas could play with through the night. I laid Cas done on his back in the play pen. I covered him up with one of the angel blankets and handed him rattle. I put a binky in him mouth and a teddy bear by his head.

It was eleven and I was exhausted. I climbed into my bed and quickly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I was awakened by the sounds of Cas's heart wrenching cries. I groaned and rolled over; trying to read the clock, but my eyes wouldn't adjust to the bright red light that beamed off of it. When my eyes finally adjusted enough for me to read the numbers I was irritated to learn that it was only 2:34 in the morning. I tried to ignore Cas by burrowing deeper into the covers, but he just continued to cry. His cries gradually got louder and louder.

I felt a pillow land on my head and Sam grumbled, "Dude, the baby."

"You know you are also capable of getting up and picking him up," I argued, but it was pointless because I was already getting up.

"Cas," I said with annoyance as I picked him up. His face was deep red and soaked form all the tears. I rocked him back and forth while I fished around for his lost binky. His cried hadn't stopped, but his had calmed down considerably.

I heard the TV turn on and was slightly shocked to discover Sam sitting up, blinking sleep from his eyes. His eyes were blood shot and his hear stuck up in all different directions. I was hit with a wave of pity and memories flooded my mind. Remembering when this job used to be fun.

Cas started to wobble in my arms. I placed my hand gently only the back of his head, trying to steady him. "How could you have possibly wanted this life?" I asked Sam unable to comprehend why so many people wanted these things.

Sam shrugged his large shoulders, "He's cute, isn't he? That tends to make it all worth it."

"Yeah, well," I said pulling Cas off of me so I could see his face. His eyes were bid and round and blue. Even with his face red and wet he was cute, but whether his cuteness made it all this worth it or not was still up to debate.

Sam yawned, "Do you just want to take off now? I mean we're up and everything."

I was tempted to. I wanted to get normal Cas back as soon as possible, but I was so tired. 'I want to try and get another hour or so," I told him looking at the clock, "Man it ain't even three yet."

"I know this, but I don't think Cas is going to want to be put down." Sam yawned again. I started to yawn too, whether it was from watching Sam for from exhaustion, I didn't know.

"We can try it," I answered, walking back to the play pen. "Okay Cas," I whispered to him softly, "I'm going to put you down now. I just need a few more hours."

"Good luck with that," Sam said with a chuckle.

"Shhh, shh," I muttered to Sam. I laid CAs down and watched him for a few moments. He looked dup at me with a smile. He started to laugh and I shook my head, he really was a cute baby.

"I'll be dammed," Sam said, shock clear in this voice. Sam laughed without humor and shut off that TV.

I began to make my way toward the bed, but I didn't get any more than a few feet when Cas began to cry. I rubbed my face in frustration, "Come on Cas. What do you want?"

The moment Cas saw me the crying stopped. He smiled and waved his little arms in the air. I picked him up and began to rock him again. He stuck his fist in his mouth and started talking around it. We were not going to get anything accomplished this way. Ca just didn't want to be left alone. Not knowing what else to do. I put him in bed with me. Sam wouldn't approve, but at this moment I really didn't care.

I laid him down on the left side of the bed. Then I took a pillow and put it on the left side of Cas, that way if he tried to roll over he wouldn't be able to roll off the bed. I slid up next to him and fell asleep to the sound of him talking.

**. . .**

"Dude, wake up," Sam said as he smacked my arm. "It's 6:22."

I sat up groggily. I ran my hand through my hair. I was slightly taken back when the room looked bigger than it did the night before. It took me a while to realize that Sam had already packed p the playpen. He really wanted to get out of here. I couldn't blame him.

I reached over to grab Cas, but Sam already had him in his arms. Cas had a binky in his mouth and he kept shaking his stupid rattle back and forth forcefully. "He is not," I said with hand gestures, "going to shake that think back and forth the entire ride to Bobby's."

Sam laughed and bounced Cas up and down, "But he likes it."

"And I like pie, but I can't have it the entire way to Bobby's," I told him getting out of bed. "Speaking of pie, I saw a small diner a few miles back. We can eat there."

"Alright, I'll go put Cas in his car seat," Sam said as he walked out the door.

I put my shoes on and then took one last look around the room, making sure we got everything. It was going to be a long drive to Bobby's. I did not know a thing about babies, nothing at all, but I was sure that they can't stay calm in a car for very long. This drive was going to be anything but fun.

Sam was sitting in the passenger seat when I jumped in. I started the car and looked back at Cas. He was looking up at roof with intense eyes. I didn't know what he was looking at nor did I really care. I was just happy he wasn't shaking the rattle.

It was silent as we drove away from the motel. I reached over to turn up the Metallica song that was playing, but Sam grabbed my hand before I could. "Do you really think that music is appropriate for Cas?"

"I don't really care what is appropriate. My car, my music," I snapped and pulled my hand away.

"Look I ran back to the store and got a CD for Cas," Sam said and help up a CD with lots of colors and animated animals.

"I am not playing that in my car," I said and pressed on the gas pedal. I needed food and I needed it now.

By the time we reached the diner Sam had won the music argument. We would either listen to the baby CD or nothing at all. I was the first one out of the car, but Sam was the one that got Cas. We casually walked in and for the first in either of our lives we got a little wooded high chair.

Before we could get too far with the high chair I stopped and asked Sam, "Is Cas too little for this?"

"I don't know," Sam shrugged. "How old do they need to be?"

"I don't know. How old is Cas?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

Sam opened his mouth and then snapped it shut and shook his head.

"Excuse me," a young waitress in a yellow uniform hesitantly walked up to us, "can I help you?"

"We were just trying to figure out if he is too little for this," Sam answered and grabbed onto Cas's fist.

"Oh okay, I have three so I kind of know my way around subjects like this." She smiled at us, "Can he sit up on his own?"

Sam and I shared a glance and then I honestly answered, "We don't know."

"Oh alright, how old is he?"

"We don't know that either." Sam said.

"Did you kidnap him?" She asked, starting to back away.

"No, no, no," I said waving my hands in front of me. "He's my sister's kid. She was fighting with her boyfriend and asked me to take him out for a while. I have been in Iraq for the past five years and haven't gotten completely up to date with all my family's businesses yet."

The waitress looked relived and flung her long brown hair to the back, "Well, like I said, I have three. He looks to be about two to three months old. So he is still too small for that."

"Okay, thank you," Sam said.

"No problem," she said, "follow me, I will show you a place to sit."

We followed her to a table in the way back. It was a large table, one that could seat four people. I was about to ask her why we needed such a large table when there were other more smaller tables that would fit us better, when she explained.

"Here," she grabbed the blanket from Sam's hand and laid it across a side of the table, "I would not recommend you do this ever again, but for now it will be fine, as long as you watch him." She then took Cas form Sam's arms and laid him down on the table. "Make sure you watch him and make sure he doesn't roll off. He should be too young to roll over, but incase he does you need to watch him. This way you guys can eat without holding onto a baby."

"Thank you," Sam told with his puppy dog eyes.

"No problem sweet heart," she said, "I will get you two some menus."

We took a seat and Sam laid his hand on Cas' stomach. It wasn't long before the waitress came back. "You know," she said, "he is a beautiful baby."

"Thank you," I said giving her one of my famous smirks, "He gets his good looks from me."

"I'm sure he does," she winked at me.

After we finished eating we were on the road once again. Bobby's place was still seventeen hours away. I pressed down on the gas pedal, wanting to get there as soon as possible. Three hours in Cas started to fuss a little. We turned on that horrible CD, but it only helped for a half hour. I thanked God for that; I wasn't sure how much more _Wheel on the Bus_ I could take. Sam turned around and searched for Cas's rattle. When he found it he handed it to him and he immediately started to shake it, giggling the entire time.

"I would rather listen to the crying," I muttered under my breath.

Sam turned back around and stared longing out the window. "You know," he said without looking at me, "Jess and I talked about having kids."

Stunned by the turn this conversation had taken I asked, "What?"

Sam nodded then looked at me, "About a month before you came and got me, we talked about it. She wanted a little boy and girl. I wanted two boys and two girls. We would name the girl Rose and the boy Weston."

"Sam, I didn't know." Sam had never talked about this before. I had always kind of felt guilty about pulling Sam away from his other life, but I had always just brushed it off thinking that he secretly didn't want that life. But here he was now, proving me wrong.

"It's not a big deal. I wouldn't have been a very good father anyways," Sam said looking out the window again. Ending the conversation.

The rest of the drive went without much incident. For a majority of the drive we listened to Cas' new CD and it seemed to keep him calm for most of the ride. But on that last half hour Cas began to cry and scream. He grabbed at his car seat straps and arched his back. Sam reached back and tried to relax him, but he wouldn't have it. Finally giving up Sam reached back and unbuckled him, and brought him up to the front seat. Cas stopped crying as soon as Sam picked him up. We were only fifteen minutes away from Bobby's, so we figured it wouldn't be that big of deal.

When we pulled up to Bobby's, Bobby was standing on his porch, waiting for us. He had a glass of whiskey in his hand and his face was distorted with irritation after he saw Sam getting out with Cas. "A baby can't ride in the front like that, ya idjits," he said taking a drink from his cup.

"Yeah, well, we couldn't handle the crying anymore," I told him hopping up the steps.

"I think I found something," Bobby said me and then handed me his whiskey. He met Sam half way and took Cas. "I found out a few things."

"That's great," I said with a smile.

"Actually no it's not. That spell can only be reversed by the person who cast it." Bobby looked down at Cas, "So we need to get Crowley to reverse it or we're stuck with baby Cas forever."

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Cas was laying in the play pen that Sam had set up for him. He was talking up a storm and shaking that damned rattle back and forth. Whose idea was it to give it to him anyway?

Bobby poured himself another drink and then handed the bottle to me. I took a swig and then passed to Sam who put it down. "One of us has to be sober with a baby in the house," was all he said.

Bobby was flipping through an old ancient book about angels and old spells, while Sam was flipping through a parenting book. I looked over at Cas. "We need help," I reluctantly admitted.

Bobby and Sam shot each other a look and I continued, "Angel help."

"You really want to get them involved?" Sam asked, bewildered.

I reached over to grab the bottle of whiskey and took another drink. "No," I told him honestly, "but do you have another idea? I mean we're sitting ducks here. We don't know a thing about babies, let alone an angel baby."

"I agree, but come on Dean. How do you know they are even going to take our side on this?" Sam asked.

"What is the worst they are going to do?" I asked.

"Take him Dean. Take him back to Heaven and raise him there. We will never see him again." Sam says with raised eyebrows. "Is that what you want? Cause it's not what I want."

I turned to Bobby, "Does Cas even grow?"

Raising his eyebrows and shrugging Bobby said, "You know about as much as I do."

"Then let me fill you in," a ruff accented voice said.

"Crowley," Sam growled.

"Change him back," I demanded angrily.

Crowley rubbed his chin, "Umm, let me think. No. I need him."

Bobby was the first to ask what we were all about to shout out, "For what?"

"A good book doesn't give away all its secrets at once." Crowley had a smug smile on his face, but it dropped when Cas let out a high pitched scream.

I snapped my head to the play pen to see Balthazar hold Cas. "You two are working together?" I nearly shouted.

Balthazar gave a disgusted look, "Oh please why would I work with a cockroach?"

"When why," I turned to look back at Crowley, but he was gone.

"Baby angels are extreme dangerous creatures. They have great power and have no idea how to control it. Cas fortunately is still too young, his powers have yet to develop," Balthazar explained while he rocked Cas back and forth. "A baby angel has an energy that is nothing but pure innocence and love. They are even more innocent and pure then a human baby, because they don't have natural sin to way them down. "

"So what does Crowley want with Cas?" Sam asked, standing up.

Balthazar looked up from Cas, "It could be an number of things, like I said they are powerful creatures. There hasn't been an angel baby for over 5,000 years. There are going to be a lot of people, Heaven and Hell, who are going to want him."

"What do we do?" Bobby asked.

"I would suggest convincing Crowley to change him back." Balthazar said completely serious. He walked over to Sam and placed Cas in his arms and then he was gone.

"Great." Bobby said drinking the rest of the whiskey.

"I'll go get some more," I said and walked out the door with my wallet and keys.

When I returned with some strong liquor and I was welcomed with Cas screaming. I buried my face in my hands for a spilt second and then grudgingly took him from Sam. I rocked on my heels and rubbed my cheek against Cas's soft, curly, black hair. This calmed him down considerably.

Cas's screams turned into soft whimpers. I rubbed his back and he grabbed my hair with his little fist. He chewed on the collar of my shirt. I sighed and picked up an open bottle of whiskey, but when he let out a distressed cry into my ear I put it down.

Bobby brought over the rattle and I shifted Cas so he was cradled in my left arm. He took the rattle for Bobby and started shaking it. I groaned, but continued to rock him. After twenty minutes of this I decided that Cas was calm enough that I could put him down. I laid a blanket out and put him down on his back. I surrounded him with a few of his toys.

"Hey Dean, can you come in here?" Sam called for me from the other room.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." I hollered back and did a quick scan with my eyes. Making sure Cas was as safe as he could possibly be. Then I went to see what Sam was yelling about.

"What?" I asked when I entered the room.

"Sam and I were talking," Bobby said no looking at me, "about what Balthazar said about his powers not yet developed."

"And?" I demanded, even though I knew where this was going. When Cas finally developed his powers we were screwed.

"Well when he does start to develop we are going to be in a tough situation," Sam told me in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

I knew they went trying to start a fight, but I was in a fighting mood, "That's even if he develops them. We don't even know if he is growing. What if that's the purpose of the spell to keep him a baby till the person who cast it doesn't want a baby anymore?"

"That's a possibility Dean," Sam argued back, "We know that, but there is a change that he will grow and get powers."

Bobby, not wanting to see us fight anymore, spoke up, "Why don't we worry about the powers when he gets them then?"

Sam puffed his cheeks out, I knew he didn't want to drop the issue, but I was glad it was dropped. I didn't want anyone to worry too much. The last thing Cas need was for the people who loved him the most to be scared of him.

I got up and walked back to Cas only to discover that he was laying on his stomach. I pulled out my gun and yelled out for Sam and Bobby, "Someone is here."

Sam and rushing out with a loaded salt rifle and Bobby followed with another rifle and holy water. "What's wrong?" he asked, "I thought who said someone was here?"

I looked back at Sammy with an annoyed look, "Someone is here. I put Cas on his back and now he's on his stomach."

Bobby and Sam both lowered their guns.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

Sam started to laugh a hysterical laugh. "Dean," he said, "Cas just rolled over. That's all."

"No, " I turned to him. "The lady at the diner said he was too little to roll over."

"He's an angel," Bobby said.

"That has no powers." I hastily reminded them.

Sam was still smiling. "You don't need super powers to roll over. Watch." Sam walked over to Cas and took the rattle from him. He placed it to Cas's right, too far for him to reach.

Cas let out a stressed grunt and looked at Sam with wide eyes. Cas stared at him for a few moment and when he realized that Sam wasn't going to give it to him, he rolled over onto his back and grabbed the rattle.

Sam gave me a smug look.


End file.
